Photovoltaic or PV modules generate the most energy when oriented directly towards the sun. Unfortunately, the moving parts required to keep the photovoltaic modules oriented towards the sun tend to make the support structures associated with the photovoltaic modules substantially more susceptible to wind damage. This due in part to the standard geometry of a tracker system whereby a series of PV modules are mounted in a row along a rotating north-south axis known as a torque tube. Up to about 80 modules may be attached along the length of single torque tube. As the wind pushes on the PV modules, it applies torsion to the torque tube, tending to twist the torsion tube along its main axis. Therefore, the geometry of a solar tracker makes it vulnerable to, strong wind conditions. Depending on the angle of the photovoltaic modules with respect to the wind flow, some wind conditions can cause damage by inducing oscillations in the torque tube assembly via forces applied to the photovoltaic modules. Consequently, support structures well suited for operation in varying wind conditions are desirable.